


Ambrosia

by phaedin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Immortality, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaedin/pseuds/phaedin
Summary: She's been alive for over one hundred and twenty years. Only now has the elite team known as Overwatch taken notice, especially a certain cowboy.





	1. Turning Point

The candle's flame fluttered, yet did not go out. She looked across the table at the empty chair in front of her, barely illuminated in the dark room. "Happy fucking birthday." she mumbled, blowing out the candle and letting the room get consumed in dim darkness. She sat there, watching the small tendrils of smoke dissipate into the air. 

One hundred and twenty years. 

It had been that long.

She knew damn well her parents hadn't planned on seeing their child outlive them for this long or even their child's friends. They say no parent should bury their child, but should a child bury their parents fulling knowing that if there is an afterlife they'll never see them in it?

A medical curse is what she called it. Mistakes that can never be undone took place in a white room that smelled sterile. Even if they could be fixed, the people that could fix them were long dead. Everyone was long dead. 

She wondered why she even bothered to buy a cake for herself every year she lived when she should be dead, "I guess old habits are hard to break." she said to the empty room. She pushed the cake away, suddenly losing her appetite for the sugar-coated cardboard the grocery store in the nearest town dared to call cake. 

Glancing down, she saw the large dog bed that had been empty for decades. She should have thrown it out a long time ago, but it made her house feel just a little less empty. After owning a few dogs, she realized losing them hurt more than the never ending loneliness. The unused bed didn't fill the hole in her heart, but it somehow made the place she spent most her time in look a bit more normal. As she stood, her foot made contact with the edge of the bed. Rolling her eyes, she kicked it out of her way.

It had been dark out for a few hours, but sleep was something that never came easily to her. Faces, promises, jokes, and other memories swirled in her head when she closed her eyes. Yes, she wanted to hold onto the image on her parent's faces when they laughed and the nights she would spend doing her homework on the roof of their home while talking on the phone to whoever she was dating at the time, but it sure made sleep hard. The more she remembered, the more pain she felt in the dark recesses of her chest. The constant ache would feel more apparent because she knew she would never experience things like that ever again. Her memories of her firsts were the most vivid and they always reminded her that new opportunities were scarce and forever dwindling. It's easy to get bored when there's nothing new to experience.

In her mindless wandering, she found herself in the kitchen. It was always fully stocked, ready and waiting to be used. Cooking was one thing she still found some joy in. No matter what, it always seemed that there was some new recipe to try out. There were still things to master, there was still plenty to learn when it came to cooking. This time, it was not the idea of creating a big birthday dinner that enticed her, but the bottles of the wine that sat on top of the fridge. They were begging for her attention.

Standing on her toes, she reached up to grab the neck of the nearest bottle. She has almost clasped her fingers around it when she suddenly heard something fall. She dropped back down flat on her feet, abandoning her sudden craving.

Living in the middle of nowhere didn't bring much noise other than the occasional coyote howl or whistling of the wind. Things made noise outside frequently, but she couldn't recall a time when something out there made that kind of noise.

_"Dammit."_

A single word confirmed her suspicions: someone was outside her house. _Who the hell could it be?_ she wondered. No one came by unless she was expecting them. She never expected anyone. A visitor hadn't crossed the door's threshold since she bought the place, and said visitor was the previous owner of the property coming to give her the deed. The entire reason she moved so far away from civilization was to avoid people!

She carefully made her way back into the dining room where the cake still sat on the table. From there, she could see her living room and the front door. There didn't seem to be anyone inside the house; hopefully, whoever made the noise outside was just passing by. She was desperately trying to figure out how she could quickly grab the baseball bat she kept by the front door when it began to creak open. What the hell kind of burglar just comes in the front door?! She ducked behind a wall and placed her hand over her mouth while she tried to slow her breathing and quiet her beating heart.

Not many things were scary to her, once you escape death everything else is child's play, but over the years she had developed a sort of anxiety that only flared up around other people. She was so scared of people finding out about her condition or people that would try to befriend her not knowing that she had sworn off all relationships to protect herself against being hurt that just the sight of a person caused her heart to race.

The door continued to open but soon grew quiet. After a few moments, the sound of heavy footsteps began. Whoever had walked in was just wandering around the living room. They didn't seem to be in a rush or trying to get closer to her hiding spot. She wasn't entirely sure if this was good or bad.

The footsteps stopped and for a second, she thought she had been spotted. She didn't move, frozen in fear and hoping that maybe whoever was looking for her had terrible vision. "Anybody home?" called a deep voice with a thick southern drawl. Did John Wayne just come into my home? Filled with curiosity, she peeked from her hiding spot, only to come face to legs with the intruder. Slowly, she looked up to see a tall man with a bushy beard, sweet brown eyes, and a smirk plastered on his face, "Well there ya' are!" Despite his cheerful demeanor and almost silly cowboy outfit, she was still struck with terror, so her first instinct was the give him a hefty blow to below his ridiculous belt.

He keeled over in pain, dropping to one knee and cursing under his breath. She stood and looked down at him with wide eyes, not entirely sure what was going on or why she had done that. She let out a small yelp and scurried away, grabbing the baseball bat she kept in a bin with her umbrella by the door. Shaking slightly, she held it high, ready to swing, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?!"

The cowboy slowly stood to his feet, taller than she assumed, and adjusted his belt, "Christ, I've met some crazy people, but I never been greeted like _that_ before," He winced in pain as he moved to take a step forward and hold his hand out, "Name's McCree, Jesse McCree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think of the first chapter or what you think may happen in the comments! xx


	2. Grab 'n Go

After a few moments of silence, McCree stared at his unshaken hand and back to the girl standing in front of him. She held the bat over her head, ready to strike, but her tense muscles seem to loosen when he introduced himself. McCree cleared his throat, trying to fill in the silence, "And you must be...?"

He flinched a little when she moved, but it was only to let her arms down. She held the bat in her right hand, her left hand sitting on her hip, "Nunya."

"Nunya? That's an...intrestin' name."

"As in Nunya _Business,_ " She spat, "You need to leave. Now." She pointed at the door with her bat.

McCree removed his hat and held it against his chest, "Missus, I really don't mean no harm. I'm tryna be polite here and not invade ya' personal space," She raised an eyebrow and gave him a judging stare, "But...I already know your name," Even though her heart skipped a beat, she didn't move. So what? A name was nothing special to her, she had to keep changing her identity every so often to keep people from getting suspicious. 

It was obvious to him that he was getting nowhere with her and if he wanted her attention he needed to do something big, "Not only do I know ya' name," He placed his hat back on his head and purposely paused for dramatic effect, "I know you're not twenty years old."

She dropped the bat and it clattered as it fell onto the wood floor. She had been careful. So _so_ careful, how did this Gary Cooper look-a-like find out? Just as he took a step forward, she took a step back and bumped into the wall, "H-how do you know that? Tell me who you are a-and how you got that information!" she demanded, trying to hide her fear with angry intimidation. 

He chuckled darkly, "Well, wouldn't you like to know," A began to walk towards her and she continued to take one step back every time he took a step forward. Before she knew it, her back bumped against the wall. The tall cowboy stood less than a foot away from her and towered over her in height. She looked down, seeing if she was in a good place to kick him in the crotch again, but the glinting of the moonlight on his gun make her rethink her choices. "Maybe if you was nicer to me, I'd tell you how I know...but you 'ave been so rude!" he complained. She could hear the sarcasm laced in his voice and the tension built up in her muscles loosened. He placed one of his hands beside her head on the wall and gave her a knowing smirk, "If ya say sorry, I'll answer allll your lil' questions."

Sighing she looked up at him, "I am _so_ sorry Mr. McCree," she smiled gently and a stupid grin crossed his face. Suddenly, she pushed him back hard and he stumbled backward. She picked up her bat and pressed the end of it into his chest, forcing him to keep his distance, "Now, tell me what you know."

He scoffed, "An' to think I thought you was a nice lady!" He crossed his arms over his chest, "I know you 'ave 'bout six different aliases and ya only moved into this house two years ago when you secured your sixth alias."

Her eyes widened and she pushed against his chest with the bat, "How do you know all this? I've spent years getting away with it and all of a sudden some random cowboy shows up in my home and knows my life story?"

The look on his face told her that he was withholding some important information from you, something that would clear everything up. He calmly pushed the bat away from him, "Ever heard of a lil' thing called Overwatch?"

"You've got to be kidding me," She let out a laugh and quickly brought her bat back towards him, putting the end of it under his chin and tilting up, "Overwatch disbanded over nine years ago, don't you remember that their HQ _blew up_?"

McCree rolled his eyes, "Do ya think I'ma idiot?" She opened her mouth to answer, but he was quick to cut her off, "Overwatch reformed. What we doin' ain't exactly legal, so we gotta keep it all covert." 

"Any why should I believe you?" She asked.

"How else do ya think I got all that info'mation on ya?" 

It was then that she realized this guy wasn't joking around. It was now obvious why he was here, why else would a member of Overwatch be looking for someone who can't die? She lowered the bat and let it drop to the ground, "Is it safe to assume they sent you here to get me and ask me to join Overwatch?"

A large grin crossed his face, "There ya go! 'Was startin' t' think you was stupid or somethin'," He paused and thought over what she said, "Actually, I ain't here to ask ya," Before she could even ask what he meant, he lunged at her and wrapped his arms around her legs, throwing her over his shoulder. "I'm here t' take ya t' Overwatch!"

She began to beat his back since he was holding on tight to her legs, "What the hell?! Let me down you psychotic, cowboy mother-"

"Hush now, tha' language ain't becomin' of a young lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!  
> Fun Fact: Gary Cooper was an actor who starred in an American Western film titled, "High Noon." I thought that was a funny little thing to add in! Remember to tell me in the comments what you think and what you're excited to see!


	3. New Horizons

Usually, when you go on a trip, you pack a bag filled with clothes and a few other things. You make sure you're prepared for whatever journey you are about to go on; but if a cowboy shows up to your house, practically kidnaps you, and then proceeds to strap you into a rickety pickup truck and drive you further into the middle of nowhere then you really don't get much time to pack.

As she sat in the passenger seat, occasionally yanking on the car door's handle to see if it had somehow magically unlocked, she refused to answer every question McCree threw her way. She thought by now he would have given up, but he just couldn't shut his big mouth. 

"Are you gunna answer any o' my questions?" He asked, glancing over at her for a moment. The vicious look she gave him was enough to tell him how she was feeling. He looked back at towards what could barely be called a road, "I guess you ain't," McCree drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to focus on the task at hand. _Get the girl, bring her to HQ, get back to his regularly scheduled activities_. Although, he didn't factor in the chance she would be completely uncooperative and even kick him where the sun doesn't shine. When he got back, Morrison was going to owe him a drink. 

After driving for a while, McCree began to slow the car down to a slow crawl. He seemed to be looking for something. She looked out the car window to see just miles and miles of thick forests. Maybe the whole Overwatch thing was a scam and he was just taking her out here to off her once and for all, or maybe Overwatch just wanted her dead. 

"What are you looking for, it's all wilderness from here on out," She mentioned, finally breaking her silent streak. He put the car in park and shut it off, throwing the key somewhere into the backseat. "What are you doing?" He stayed silent as he got out of the car.

The doors were unlocked and she could easily open the door and book it, but the overwhelming curiosity of where McCree was going made her stay put when she exited the old car. He walked a few feet away from the car and pressed two fingers to his ear, "Open up, I got the girl." She didn't have a chance to ask him who he was speaking to when she started hearing a slow, low-pitched whine seemingly coming from nowhere. It began to pick up speed and she noticed the trees in front of her began to look distorted. A large drop ship abruptly appeared in front of the two where some trees once stood. Whatever she had to say about the spectacle was caught in her throat as she stared in awe and confusion. 

She had only ever heard of the government using cloaking in warfare or to protect political figures. Of course, Overwatch would have that kind of technology, but it had been disbanded for a while now and any association with current Overwatch activities was enough to get you arrested. 

McCree watched her as her eyes roamed over the drop ship, her mouth agape. His low chuckle caught her attention and she realized how stupid she must have looked. He noticed the furrow of her brows and a light blush on her face, "Aw don't you worry darlin', I sure thought it was awful cute." 

His words only made her blush more, _the first guy in eighty years compliments you and you suddenly get all flustered?_ She cleared her throat, "Um, what exactly is this?" The ramp on the underside of the ship began to lower and McCree walked towards it. She mindlessly followed him wordlessly. A man with dark hair tied up and deep, chocolate brown eyes stared at her as she approached. She actually recognized what he was wearing the traditional garb a kyūdōka would wear. During her long life, she had traveled and ended up in Hanamura where she did her own research on different martial arts styles. If memory served her right, this man would be skilled in archery.

The man moved his attention towards McCree and smiled knowingly, "You took longer than usual, was there some complications?" he teased. By the way McCree playfully punched the man in the arm, she could tell the two men were good friends. The man then moved his attention back to her, "And you must be the Eight Hundred Nun."

Her confused look made the man smile, "The Eight Hundred Nun is a story about a girl cursed with immortality from back home, I hope you do not mind me teasing you in such a way."

She shook her head and smiled a little. It was kind of nice to have someone in on her secrets, someone who was able to joke about it so casually. At the same time, she knew it was only temporary, everything has been temporary for as long as she can remember. Memories resurfaced in her mind, but she maintained her composure. She shook her head, "I don't mind sir."

"Please! Don't call me sir, but I guess you are just being polite since I have failed to introduce myself. My name is Hanzo Shimada."

_Shimada._ She recognized the name but, decided to keep her knowledge to herself. If this Overwatch organization knew about her little aging problem, there was no doubt they knew about the Shimada clan. It would be better not to mess with old wounds, she knew she didn't want that happening to her. "C'mon," McCree said, interrupting their conversation. He grabbed her arm and began pulling her inside the ship, "I wanna get ya t' th' boss befor' he thinks I've gon' rouge." She was forced to follow him as he tugged her into the main lobby of the drop ship. 

The bright lights inside were blinding as she had just come from the darkness of night. Her eyes soon adjusted to the fluorescent lights as the door to the ship closed, sealing her fate. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a million and five ideas for this running around in my brain and I'm currently trying to organize them! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me your thoughts in the comments!!!


End file.
